A computer network or data network is a telecommunications network that allows computers to exchange data. In computer networks, networked computing devices pass data to each other along data connections. Data is transferred in the form of packets. The connections (network links) between nodes are established using either cable media or wireless media.
However, while computer networks provide many advantages, new methods, techniques, and systems are required to further improve their usefulness.